1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computerized record processing systems and more particularly to systems and methods for partitioning blocks of records in order to efficiently use distributed computing resources.
2. Background of the Invention
The computation time required for certain types of record processing increases rapidly as the number of records increases. For example, record linkage requires comparing pairs of records. Each such comparison is computationally expensive. Additionally, as the number records increases, the number of comparisons that need to be conducted grows exponentially. Accordingly, what is needed is a computer system configured to efficiently process large numbers of records.